Hank Pistol
Hank Pistol was a recurring character in seasons two through four and a graduate of Clearwater High School. He shortly dated Keith Rossen which was controversial due to Hank being 19 and Keith only 15 and then dated him again, only to get cheated on. He later struck up a relationship with Scott Taylor, who was only using him so he wasn't homeless. After finding this out, he leaves Clearwater for good. He was portrayed by Evan Peters. Character History Season 2 In Knock 'Em Out, he is seen flirting with Keith by Scott and later calls Keith out of class so they can talk. Keith decides to not romantically pursue him because he is too old. In Kiss With A Fist, Keith reveals that Hank asked him out and that he said yes. Keith later picks him up from school and posed as Keith's father so he could sign him out which Alicia finds ridiculous. They then kiss before they leave. After lunch at the mall, they are in Hank's car in the parking lot and Hank asks Keith if he will have sex with him. Keith wants to be mature like Hank and agrees, so they proceed to have sex in the car. He later calls Keith and asks if he can come over and have sex again in his car. Keith accepts as long as Hank gets condoms and Hank agrees, asking again to make sure Keith wants to, which he tells him, but doesn't actually mean it. In Waiting For the End, Hank is excited and runs up to Keith and Alicia, telling them he got accepted into the University of Colorado for the engineering program. Keith is nervous about how they will do long distance, and Hank assures him that they can do long distance just fine and wants to go to dinner that night to celebrate. He kisses Keith before he runs off. They are finishing having sex in Hank's car the next day and Hank asks what he should wear for Keith's dinner party that night. Keith then asks him if their sex feels the same and Hank says that it's still good. Keith then says that he doesn't feel sparks anymore, but Hank objects. After seeing Keith isn't into him anymore, Hank is very hurt and tells Keith to get out of his car before driving away. In Here's to Never Growing Up (2), he graduated, but was not seen. Season 3 In Girl On Fire, Hank drives by Keith and his new boyfriend, Wyatt in his car and asks if he can talk to Keith because he made a huge mistake letting him go, but Keith refuses to talk in front of his new boyfriend. Later, Hank is in Keith's room and they are getting ready to have sex and Hank says that he's missed Keith like crazy. Before they do anything, Hank asks if Keith has a thing with the guy he was with and Keith lies and tells him that he doesn't. Hank then proceeds to make out with him on the bed and it is insinuated they have sex. In You Know I'm No Good, he is making out with Keith in his car and informs him that he left Colorado to come back and see Keith and then gives him a promise ring to show how invested he is in their relationship this time. He later calls Keith during lunch, but Keith's other boyfriend, Wyatt, answers and asks if Hank is Keith's boyfriend. Hank answers yes and asks who Wyatt was, so Wyatt tells him that he's Keith's other boyfriend. Hank texts Keith later on and tells him to meet him in his car. He is very upset and tells Keith that he gave everything up for him and he treated him like crap in return. He ends things and calls Keith a whore before kicking him out of his car and driving off. Season 4 Appearances Relationships Keith Rossen Main Article: Hank-Keith Relationship *First Relationship **Start Up: Kiss With A Fist (214) **Break Up: Waiting For the End (225) ***Reason: Keith lost feelings for him. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Girl On Fire (304) **Break Up: You Know I'm No Good (307) ***Reason: Hank found out Keith was cheating on him. Trivia *His last name is a reference to Evan Peter's role in American Horror Story in which he shot up a school. *Hank had actual feelings for Keith while they dated while Keith just used him to be mature, which ended up hurting Hank. This happened again when he had feelings for Scott and Scott only used him to have a place to stay. *He was supposed to be at school in Colorado, but came back to Clearwater to be with Keith. Quotes *"Keith, come with me!" (First Line) *"I’m better than this place and I deserve better. Goodbye." (Final Line) *"I’m his ex. Who made a big mistake." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Students Category:Graduates Category:College Students Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:LGBT